vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs Bunny (Composite)
Summary Bugs Bunny is an animated cartoon character and the iconic mascot of Warner Brothers and the primary protagonist throughout much of the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of animated short films. He is an anthropomorphic gray and white rabbit who is famous for his flippant, nonchallant personality. He is also characterized by a Brooklyn accent, his portrayal as a trickster, and his catch phrase. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | At least High 4-C Name: Bugs Bunny Origin: Looney Tunes Gender: Male Age: Over 50 years old Classification: Rabbit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; like Tweety and Daffy, can instantly return after being erased), Flight, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Toon Force, Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Lightning Manipulation, Body Control, Mind Control, Magma Manipulation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, BFR, Data Manipulation (As seen here), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5. The grim rabbit doesn't want Bugs' soul anymore), Duplication (As seen here), Text Manipulation (Both inside and outside of fiction), Weapon Mastery, Dream Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Can survive in a void), Martial Arts (Has some experience with boxing and wrestling), Resurrection, Elasticity, Resistance to Gravity, Sleep, Darkness, Radiation and Fire Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible beings), Power Nullification (Can put out hellfire from Devil Daffy), Magic (As shown here), Transmutation (Turned bullets into flowers), Sand Manipulation (with Acme Quicksand), Shapeshifting (As shown here), Information Manipulation (Can bring characters and objects from fictional works), Causality Manipulation (Granted and undid a wish that altered history) and Acausality (Type 1; Was unaffected by that wish and like Wile.E Coyote, should be unaffected from having a previous page of his own story altered), Preparation (As shown here), Cloth Manipulation (Can instantly wear his disguise by spinning around), Weather Manipulation, Telepathy, Illusion Creation, Empathic Manipulation (As shown here), Biological Manipulation (Can use magic to change other people's hair and nail model. Can turn into a vampire version of himself. Has changed the structure of people's jaw and teeth), Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (with Magic Hat), Invisibility (with invisibility potion), Probability Manipulation (As seen here), Void Manipulation (Can erase living beings with a giant pencil), Creation (with art supplies and magic), Technological Manipulation (As shown here), Sleep Manipulation (Can use hypnosis to put others to sleepand put himself with pills at 3:02), Attack Reflection (As shown here), Clairvoyance (Seen here), Age Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Size Manipulation (As shown here), Transformation (with Hyde juice) | All previous powers enhanced, plus Enhanced Senses, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Solar Energy Absorption, BFR with Phantom Zone Projector, Size Manipulation with Size Ray Attack Potency: Large Star level (Has injured Yosemite Sam, whose fight with Marvin the Martian ended with the creation of two constellations) | At least Large Star level (Stronger than before) Speed: FTL (Outran a laser, which was moving at 1.881c) | At least FTL (Should be faster than normal Bugs Bunny). Likely Massively FTL+ flight speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Can survive blows from Yosemite. Tanked an explosion that violently blasted off large sections of the moon with minor injuries) | At least Large Star level (Should be at least as durable as normal Bugs Bunny) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Unknown with abilities, can travel across planes of existence Standard Equipment: A carrot and a lot more with hammerspace | Phantom Zone Projector, Size Ray. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He has invented a time machine, and quickly reprogrammed the robots of Marvin the Martian. Highly adaptable and inventive. Weaknesses: None notable | Some versions of Super Rabbit require super carrots to remain in the form. Feats: Note: Respect thread Key: Normal | Super Rabbit Gallery File:Superabbit.png|Super Rabbit. Bugsbunnycanoncomic.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Animals Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tricksters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Male Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Mammals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Mind Users Category:Geniuses Category:Magma Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Data Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Life Users Category:Text Manipulation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Heat Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Probability Users Category:Dream Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Users Category:Water Users Category:Age Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sand Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Technology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Plant Users Category:Biology Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths Category:Weather Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Information Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Users Category:Warner Bros. Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Hax Users